dance
by lita rocks LbC
Summary: Sam's kinda like every other teenager, but she isn't. She just loves to dance. CAM. carly/sam. one shot. Another word challenge by super67759.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own iCarly or the song _Grind With Me_, that belongs to Pretty Ricky.

**AN**: omgosh, another one-shot? I think it's safe to say i'm off of my hiatus, if anyone was wondering. School's not over yet, but i'm over it. School sucks, but stay in school kids! It'll help you in the future.. I guess, unless you're a failure like me -__- .. anyway. HAPPY READING! Review when done =)

**PS**: another word challenge DONE!

**Dance**

I'm not a player, nor have I ever claimed to be. I'm not a loser, neither, but who's to say that I'm not. In today's society the coolest kids I know could be the biggest losers on earth, and the coolest kids other kids knew would be the biggest loser to me. I guess that's how things worked. I'm different, I know that, and I'm not afraid to stand out... in my own little way.

I do what I want, when I want it. I've experienced that of the crazy teenager, yet I'm not at all like the others. I pound liquor like it's water, party too hard, and would rather study the anatomy of girls than actual textbooks. Typical teenager, right?

Wrong.

While many of my peers are at the parties looking for their next potential fuck, I'm just dancing my ass off and having a great time. I never understood the whole "hit it & quit it" ordeal nor the "wham bam thank you ma'am" thing. I do look at girls as if their an object, I admit that, I'm guilty of doing that. I do stare at a hot chick and make her my next victim, but only when it comes to dancing. I just love to dance. I'm a whore on the dance floor. I'll dance with everyone, but only if they can dance. There is no way in hell I'm going to dance with some girl if she didn't know how to move her body to a simple beat, let alone something heavy and fast or slow and sensual. Even if the girl was gods gift to earth.. if she didn't know how to dance I wasn't going to waste my time.

Having the girls backside pressed into my front and grinding into me like there's no tomorrow makes me feel things I can only fathom about. Since I've never experienced full skin to skin action, I would usually fantasize about it as I had a girl facing me with one of our thighs fit snugly in between each others legs. I always wondered how even more amazing the feeling would be if she wasn't in her slutty skirt and I wasn't in my skinny jeans.

It's safe to say that I am indeed a virgin. An eighteen year old virgin. Fresh. Innocent. I've done just about everything imaginable when it comes to being a teen, BUT that.

So when people started calling me a player because of the many girls I danced with at parties I started getting confused. These people do know that I don't sleep with any of the girls I dance with, right? And they do know a player is someone who's set on breaking girls hearts without a care in the world?

Yeah, that's not me at all.

These girls are nice enough to let me dance with them, why would I sleep with them and break their heart by not caring about them the morning after? Better yet, how can anyone do one night stands without catching feelings? A persons got to be connected to another person somehow to share something so intimate, right?

The day those thoughts all changed for me was when I finally got to dance with my best friend, Carly Shay. I always had this rule that I wouldn't dance with her because I already knew that I liked her. And if I danced with her then chances are I'd be like one of the guys, for real, and I'd try to get her in between the sheets with me.

Carly is so much more than that to me.

I liked her, no, I love her.

And I knew if she was one of the girls I danced with, rumors would spread that I slept with her, too. I didn't want her to be another notch on stupid peoples minds.

She knows this too, because I've told her yet never made a move, but that didn't stop her from magically appearing at one of the college parties I went to. It surprised me, really, when I was just dancing with this girl, really into the intricate movements of hips, when I felt someone staring at me. Like REALLY staring at me. I get stared at all the time while I'm dancing with some random chick, sometimes multiple random chicks, but this stare made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. Now imagine my surprise when I looked up saw and Carly standing right in front of me and the girl I was grinding with, an intense look in her eyes.. almost like jealousy. Yeah, I was so damned shocked I froze. The girl who was grinding into me didn't even noticed I stopped until I released our intertwined fingers and dropped the hand I had around her stomach. The girl stopped long enough to give me a confused look before a guy stepped up behind her and took my place when I backed away from her.

"Carls?" I managed to croak what I stepped up to her. My throat was already getting dry from the dancing, and sweating it caused, but seeing Carly standing there with dark brown eyes fixated on me did things to my internal organs and make my breath come out unevenly.

No greeting or nothing, she grabbed onto my hand and pulled me closer to her before turning around herself and fixing her back to my friend. I was truly amazed, as I've dance with many a girls but none of them seemed to fit so perfectly like Carly was to me right now. I've danced with plenty of girls, some in the advanced dance team at school even, but none of them evoked the feeling of pure hotness as Carly seemed to be doing at this very moment.

She pushed back and ground her ass into my crotch and I felt this animalistic urge to just rip off all of her clothes and take her right then and there. But I held those urges back and took control of the dancing. She was moving her hips to the beat, fast and crazy, but I wrapped an arm around her waist and slowed her rhythm down considerably, until we were slowly and sensually moving our hips together. With my free hand, I gathered all of her hair from the right side of her shoulders and threw it over her left shoulder so her delectable skin was showing.

Now, I'd never gotten any where near physical with other girls. All we did was dance, but with Carly.. her skin was just begging to be tasted by my lips. And so they got just that.

I lowered my lips until it was just barely brushing against the junction of her shoulder and neck, and inhaled deeply. Vanilla body wash, a hint of perfume, and sweat assaulted my senses and I felt myself getting weak kneed. Wrapping my other arm around her stomach I pulled her impossibly closer to me and licked my lips in anticipation when she pushed her ass even harder into my crotch, seemingly giving me the green light.

The first taste of her skin on my tongue was enough to make me want to throw her over my shoulder and make like Edward Cullen, running/gliding at an alarmingly fast rate and only stopping until we were at a secluded place. The images of what I wanted to do to her would cause her to cry out loudly, and we didn't need cops coming around every so often with complaints that were called in. Well, I didn't at least.

Of course those thoughts were buried deep inside of me, and was replaced with tenderness and love when Carly reached back and wrapped an around my neck. I licked, sucked, and nibbled at the soft skin under my lips and murmured sweet nothings into her ear as we danced to the song.

I was surprised at myself. This was something I'd only dream of doing, things that stayed locked up in my head for my own pleasurable viewing. I didn't know where the bold moves were coming from, especially since I was always so scared shitless of ruining the best thing in my life, but I was taking it. We were both sober, she didn't drink at all and I hadn't had a drop of liquor in me since I started dancing right as I got through the door. I reveled in the fact that she was wrapped up in my arms and cradled my head in the bend of her arm.

Then she turned around, my arms still around her, and our eyes locked. Her eyes flashed, pupils dilating, before turning a stormy brown almost black. Breath hitched in my throat, I swallowed and hugged her body to mine. Our eyes stayed connected, even as I knocked our foreheads together, and I slipped a thigh in between her legs as the song changed to Pretty Ricky's _Grind on Me_. I smirked sexily at her and began to roll my hips against her thigh.

Never one to back down from a challenge, even if she was scared shitless, something I admired and found annoying at the same time, she started rolling her hips, too. Our breathing became labored as the song continued to play and our hips rolled in sync, meeting each other at the right time only to pull back and do it all over again. It was just dancing but my god, it was so sexy.

I had never been so turned on in my life!

Just as the song was ending, I took a leap of faith and planted one right on her lips. I felt her body go rigid in my arms and scenarios ran through my head of her pushing me away and slapping me, or kicking me in the crotch then delivering a jab to my chin, but all those thoughts flew away when I felt her smile into the kiss and wrap her arms around my neck, bringing us closer. A sigh of relief escaped my lips and I responded in kind to the kiss that turned opened mouth. Soon our tongues were added into the picture and a growl was building low in my chest until it started traveling up my throat and escaping from my mouth into hers.

The kiss broke and she gave me a sexy look, tracing the planes of my face with the tip of her finger and she tried to even her breathing.

"How about we take this somewhere else and celebrate you finally getting a damn clue?" she asked sexily, husky and raspy voice and all.

Fuck a Edward Cullen, I made like a Puckett and carried her bridal style until finding an empty room.

**AN**: sorry, no sexy time. I'm SO done with that stuff. Sorta. No, not really. I just felt like it was funner to stop here. Haha. Did ya like it? If so, review! If not, review anyway! Read my 'cupcakes' story if you haven't already. K, thanks!


End file.
